Destiny's Embrace
by NovaSky
Summary: The life and times of the true heroes inside the Titans as they embrace their path and follow the road to their true destinies. Action unlike anything ever experienced. Romance, drama and suspense. Many different pairings too.
1. Wind

A/N: Fallen Samurai here with an all new fic in the works. "Destiny's Embrace" is for anyone who loves action to the fullest, adventure beyond belief and romance in between it all. I'm trying to put in what action/adventure cravers want, but still keep it soft enough to have what romance cravers love. But don't dwell drama and mystery fans because there's enough of that too. I'm basically typing this story to show my appreciation for Fan Fiction, Teen Titans and all the stories I've read on this great site. Also if you review tell me some things you may want to see in the story and I'll tell you what I can do when I update. I also like to know how I am doing. Anyways here goes the story. Read, review but most of all enjoy.

**Samurai** Literature Presents…

In association with **Ripfire** entertainment…

**Destiny's Embrace**

**ACT I: Heroes **

"_A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself…"_

-**Joseph Campbell**

**I: Wind**

Siege looked at himself in the mirror as he rubbed cold water on his face. He had been traveling for weeks, going from place to place with no incidents. He looked at his hand. He had no idea what he was looking for but the way he always kept moving he knew he was looking for something.

His clothes showed sign of travel. A beat up pair of jeans, a hoody with the sleeves ripped off, some boots and a pair of gloves with his fingertips showing made up his wardrobe. He was truly in need of some new threads.

But what really clogged his mind was what to do next.

His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a huge crash. Siege immediately ran outside the store bathroom to see a very large human robbing the place. The store entrance was destroyed and now literally had a public view.

"Come on, come on, I don't have all day" said the large figure. "I have other places I have to get to."

Siege looked on and got ready to strike until something caught his eye.

"The only place you'll be going is jail Adonis" said a masked boy. Four teenagers stood behind him.

People began to flee the store, everyone except Siege, Adonis and the five teenagers standing at the entrance. Siege held his hand in back of him not fully understanding what was about to happen next. A little stand off began to occur as everyone noticed each other. One of the teenagers, a red haired almost orange skinned girl, noticed Siege as he looked on at Adonis who watched the masked boy. Before anyone could make a move a frightened cashier who nobody had seemed to notice raised her head above the counter, in her hands two large duffel bags full of the store's earnings. With quick response Adonis picked up a large counter and hurled it at the teenagers.

"Titans, go!" yelled the masked boy. The five teens separated and ran towards Adonis the counter crashing where they once stood. But Adonis already had his motive and was quick to complete it. Realizing he didn't have enough time he grabbed the young female cashier still holding the bags and ran towards the exit. Black circles encased at his feet but he managed to dodge them while ducking from green blasts simultaneously. A large robotic boy jumped in front of him with the masked boy landing right behind him. Adonis used all of his strength and blew right threw them knocking both of them to the wall. A green teenager stood in his way at the entrance. A stare down took place between them for a spilt second before Adonis coldly said "I'll take care of you another time."

He jumped over the boy and began to run away from the scene, the cashier screaming in his arms.

"Come on we have to catch him" yelled the masked boy as the teenagers stomped off. Curious Siege ran after them. Adonis jumped up onto the side of a building and began to climb.

"Who does this guy think he is King Cong!" said the robotic teen.

It was as if Adonis had heard him. He suddenly stopped climbing and smiled at the teens. Shock overtook them all as Adonis managed to grab the duffel bags out of the cashier's hands and then stuck her out in the air.

"How about a game of catch?" yelled Adonis. He instantly let go of the girl. The red head teen flew up to catch her but Adonis did something unexpected. He jumped off the side of the building and caught the red head in the air keeping her from saving the screaming girl trapped on the path to death. A cloaked teen raised her hand just as a strong gust of wind blew past her. Everyone watched amazed as the girl slowed down in the air and safely landed on her feet. The teens looked back to see a heavily breathing Siege.

"Whoa dude, how did you-" the green boy started but was cut off when the red head girl flew past him and landed hard on the ground.

"No time for introductions Beast Boy" said the masked boy. "We have to catch-" but again there was an interruption this time being caused by a small circular object. The boy flipped it open and sighed at what he saw.

"We have a double" he said. "Mumbo Jumbo on the other side of town." He pressed a button on his belt and in seconds a motorcycle pulled up next to him.

"Yo Robin, Adonis is getting away" noted the robotic boy. Siege noticed the bulky frame of Adonis as he ran off into the distance.

"Alright team, Raven, Starfire and I will track Mumbo. Cyborg, you and Beast Boy go after Adonis and bring him down" said Robin.

Everyone began to run off when Beast Boy loudly cleared his throat. "Uh Robin what about him" he said pointing to Siege.

Robin thought for a minute and then looked at the now calm female cashier. "Take him with you, he may be a valuable asset. We'll deal with things later. You have your orders now move!"

Everyone nodded and ran off. Beast Boy signaled for Siege to come. They ran into an alleyway next to the store where a blue and pearl white, what looked like a cross between a luxury sedan and a sporty SUV was waiting. "Hop in" said Cyborg. They got in, Beast Boy in the front and Siege in the back, and began to race after Adonis.

The green skinned boy looked back at Siege. "Dude what you did was amazing. How you'd do it?"

"I don't really know, it's just something I can do" said Siege. "It takes a lot of energy to do though."

"What are you here for in Jump City?" asked Cyborg.

"Anything I'm just a traveler, I go where I think I should…like the wind" said Siege.

"Dude that's pretty cool" Beast Boy responded. "You know maybe you should join up with us, being a superhero can be pretty sweet. Plus you get to hang out with people like you."

"Well you're not the first I hung with like me" Siege replied.

"Really, who were you with before?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"This girl, she was pretty amazing. Could move earth with her hands. This girl named Terra" said Siege.

"No way" said Beast Boy and Cyborg together. Beast Boy slunk back into his seat. Siege wondered what he had said.

"Did you-" started Siege.

"I've got something" said Cyborg as a beeping sound broke through the conversation.

"Well where is he?" asked Beast Boy ready to fight.

"I can't tell. The way the monitor shows it he's directly north of us, but I don't see anything. So I don't get how he could be directly nor-" suddenly a large figure landed on the hood of the car then jumped off causing it to spin out of control. Cyborg regained control and pulled it to a stop. The three of them stepped out.

"Well looks like the rest of you wannabe heroes got scared" laughed Adonis.

"Right, Titans go!" yelled Cyborg. All three of them rushed towards Adonis at full speed. Adonis began running towards them. People in the streets began to crowd wanting to get a view of the action.

Cyborg jumped high into the air and came down a fist waiting to strike. Adonis grabbed his whole hand midair and threw him against the side of a building. Cyborg with his metal hull went right through. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla hoping to match power with power.

"Not this time loser" yelled Adonis. He rushed towards Beast Boy then rolled when Beast Boy tried to strike him. The changeling's blow missed Adonis taking Beast Boy by surprise as Adonis rolled behind him and grabbed him. He then bended backwards Beast Boy still in grip and slammed him into the pavement. Beast Boy changed back into his normal self clutching his head. Adonis proceeded to kick him in the stomach but a gust of wind pushed his leg to the side causing him to lose balance. Adonis caught himself quickly and looked over at Siege.

"Heh, a new Titan huh, well I'll take care of you." Adonis ran quickly over to Siege and began throwing punches. Siege rolled out of the way of the first one then flipped himself up onto Adonis's arm and back kicked him in the face. Beast Boy and Cyborg had both gotten up and were watching with surprise at Siege's skills almost like a test to see what he could do.

Siege dropped back onto the ground but not on his feet. Instead he softly landed on his back. A gust of wind formed and Siege began to spin like a top. His feet still in the air his spinning caused him to kick Adonis in the chest over and over with such force that Adonis was forced back into the side of a car.

Siege spun back onto his feet as Cyborg and Beast Boy watched in amazement.

"BOOOO YAH! That had to be the coolest thing I've seen in awhile" said Cyborg. "Way to take out the baddie in style."

"Wow, where'd you learn all those moves?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well" started Siege smiling. "It's kind of a long story."

"AAAARRRRGGGGGG"

Siege, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked back.

"There is no way I'm going to let a bunch of loser heroes beat me, not this time!" yelled Adonis.

He pressed two small buttons on his left and right arms. The boys watched not sure of what was about to happen. For a minute it looked like whatever Adonis wanted to happen wasn't but that all changed a few seconds afterwards. Adonis began to breathe heavily as his whole body began to shake. Drool began to drip from the boy's mouth as he started to grow more and more muscular. In the suit he stood about 6'8. However with this sudden change he was going through he was slowly but surely reaching a good 8 feet tall. His arms expanded, his legs and calves grew in width and his chest widened. Then just as soon as it had begun it stopped. Adonis was breathing heavily but that was it. Then he spoke.

"Heh, now lets see what you puny losers can do against me. See you in hell bitches." Adonis had a much deeper and darker voice and had grown to considerable size.

"Doesn't matter how big you get" started Cyborg.

"Cause the Teen Titans are gonna take you down" Beast Boy ended.

"Lets see you try" said Adonis.

"Saddle up, Titans go!" yelled Cyborg.

Again the three boys charged towards Adonis but this time he made no move. Cyborg was about to jump again to try the same move but Adonis suddenly ran towards him caught him before his feet could even leave the ground and slammed him into the roof of a car. People, realizing it wasn't a tourist attraction anymore began fleeing the scene. But some stayed taping and snapping pictures of what would be the greatest thing they ever saw. Beast Boy turned into a woodpecker flew past Adonis's face and pecked hard at the ear part of his helmet. Adonis with amazing speed caught Beast Boy in his hand and tried to crush him but Beast Boy was fast and turned into a turtle and retreated into his shell. There was one problem with his plan; he didn't realize how strong Adonis had become. He began to crack the shell Beast Boy was hiding in.

"Beast Boy" yelled Siege. He struck his hands forward as a massive wind came about and knocked Adonis to the side right in the line of Cyborg's sonic cannon blast. Cyborg fired immediately causing Adonis to quickly throw Beast Boy aside. Beast Boy continued to roll back because of the wind. Adonis braced himself, put his arms up and ran straight towards Cyborg's incoming sonic blast despite the strength of Siege's wind. He collided head on with the blast but continued to run toward Cyborg himself. Cyborg pushed his circuitry but Adonis continued to run in his direction. When he got close Cyborg threw a punch at him with his left hand but Adonis reached out with his right and caught it. A struggle began as Adonis struggle to push the sonic blast back. Cyborg struggled with all his might but to no avail as Adonis pushed the blast all the way back into Cyborg's arm. He then grabbed Cyborg by the head and easily tossed him into a store window.

Siege ran over to Cyborg but Adonis with incredible speed blocked his way and punched him in the face. Siege flew back onto the ground. In the window Cyborg struggled to get up when he felt something in his arm. Without warning his arm imploded blowing him further back into the store and causing sparks to fly everywhere. A few of the sparks flew into the ceiling light causing them to fall as an electrical fire began to start. People inside the store began to rush out screaming. Adonis smiled pleased with himself. He turned around to be tackled by a tiger form of Beast Boy. He noticed a large cut on it's back was bleeding severely from when he made cracks on his shell before. Beast Boy ran to him again and slashed at him with his claws. He then tried to use his speed to get behind him but Adonis caught on and grabbed his tail. Adonis then slammed him onto the ground. Beast Boy landed on his back and shifted back into his normal form in extreme pain. Adonis this time was able to kick him in the stomach hurling Beast Boy in a second floor window of a tall building.

Siege got up his mouth bleeding and charged at Adonis. He threw a punch but Adonis evaded it. He threw another then a kick. Miss again. Siege then proceed to run him down but this time Adonis went on the attack rushing towards Siege. When he got close he raised his left foot high and struck down on Siege causing him to crash face first into the pavement. However the force from the kick was so strong that the ground broke threw and Siege fell below.

Adonis looked on for a minute. There were no more counters or anyone attacking.

"Yes…I've done it, no one can stand up to me, no one can defeat Adonis" he yelled. "Three Titans down, three to go."

He began to walk away from the scene. A few totaled cars, a burning store, broken windows, holes in buildings and a large hole in the street. As Adonis began to walk back the ground beneath his feet began to shake. He looked back to see water rise up threw the hole. It spun violently like a fierce tornado until there was no more water but instead just air.

Wind.

The tornado began to move in Adonis's direction braking up the ground as it went. He began to brace himself but this was an attack he could not stop. The tornado hit him dead on and blew him onto the ground hard. The air then dissipated revealing Siege as he landed on his feet. Adonis got to his feet as well. They stared at each other before running full speed toward one another. Adonis struck first throwing a flurry of punches. Siege used the wind around him to move faster which allowed him to evade every punch. He then threw another punch of his own. Adonis blocked it. Siege threw another punch with his other hand this time knocking him backwards. Adonis looked curiously at what could cause such a hit. Around Siege's hands were little tornados. They began to form at his feet as well. Then in an instant he disappeared. Adonis looked all around but saw nothing. He then looked up and was kicked in the face sending him threw the pavement. But Adonis caught himself, and was hanging on.

Siege then closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. The ground shook again but this time much worse than before. Dust began to fly around fast. Adonis holding on with one hand started to pull himself up. Siege grabbed his arm and pulled him up instead only to punch him over and over in the stomach with the tornados blows. With the suit though Adonis was able to take most of the punches. He grabbed Siege by the shoulders but Siege kicked him in the chest breaking them apart.

"You can't beat me kid, give it up" yelled Adonis as the ground was now shaking very hard.

"Sorry, I've already won" said Siege.

Adonis looked behind him to see a giant tornado tear down the street. It was moving in one direction. No buildings where getting destroyed or anything. It was a controlled tornado and it was just for him.

"Enjoy" said Siege.

The tornado caught Adonis and swept him of his feet. Spinning at a high speed the armor began to break around his body. Siege rose up his closed right fist and opened it and with that the tornado stopped instantly. Adonis fell to the ground but with no armor just the puny boy inside it all.

"Done" said Siege softly as he fell to the ground.

His strength was all gone and from this point he had no idea what was going to happen. Laying out on the road in front off the setting sun he closed his eyes to the past with no idea of what was in his future.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

First chapter done. Two hundred and ninety-nine to go. Yeah you read right. I've canceled every other fic project for this one. This is supposed to be a long fic. I got a little challenge for Post to see if I can bring another 200+ chapter fic to Teen Titans. So please keep reading and reviewing and the chapters will keep coming. Thanks for reading. FS out.


	2. Formal Introductions

A/N: Fallen Samurai here keeping the fic rolling. Just to let the readers know this fic is not going to be centered all around Siege but actually every Teen Titan of the regular and east and some villains. Just want to start it with him to get a pace going. But read, see for yourself. Read, review, enjoy.

"_Heroes are created by popular demand, sometimes out of the scantiest materials"_

-**Gerald W. Johnson**

**II: Formal Introductions**

Siege felt his body shift. He couldn't open his eyes but he could still hear and touch. He could feel that he was laying on something soft. He could also hear the sounds of the Titans near him.

"You should have seen him. It was like a giant tornado and he was controlling it" said Cyborg.

"Any idea where he came from?" Robin asked.

"We're did Terra come from?" asked Beast Boy.

"What does that matter" said Raven cutting in.

"It matters a lot considering that he knew her" Cyborg stated.

Raven, Robin and Starfire all raised an eyebrow. They looked at Siege with curiosity.

"I didn't know that Adonis was capable of that, I should have stayed" said Robin.

"Well it did get bad but if not for him then I don't know what would have happened" said Cyborg.

"Hey he's coming to" yelled Beast Boy.

Siege began to feel his eyes open. The five teenagers looped over him staring blankly.

"Where am I?" asked Siege noticing that he was laying on a bed.

"Titans Tower, in the infirmary" said Robin. "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin."

"I'm Starfire" said the pretty red haired girl.

"Raven" said the cloaked girl point blank.

"And you know us" said Beast Boy acknowledging himself and Cyborg.

"I'm Siege" said Siege.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them after that. Siege looked at the Titans and they looked back at him. Siege noticed that Cyborg was fully fixed but Beast Boy had bandages around him. The silence lasted until Raven finally broke in and said "Come with me."

Raven began to walk out of the room. Siege realizing he could move and all his cuts were healed got up and began to walk after her. Before he could leave the room the four remaining Titan's jumped in front of the doorway.

"Whoa before you go you might want to know something" said Robin.

"Yeah, about Raven" Cyborg continued.

"She is not the one for newcomers" Starfire broke in.

"Worse then that she like totally hates newcomers" Beast Boy cut in.

"She doesn't hate them, all we're saying is watch yourself with Raven" said Robin.

With that they all split into the hallway. Siege realizing Raven had kept going ran down the hall to catch her.

"Who are you?" asked Raven as she continued to walk.

"I'm Siege" said Siege knowing he had all ready answered that question.

"No" said Raven flatly. "Who are you? What's your history? Where did you come from? Talk."

They stopped in front of a door that opened revealing an elevator. They walked inside and Raven pushed what looked to be the button for the roof.

"Well" she said still refusing to look at Siege.

"I'm Siege. I come from the islands. The Bahamas actually."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the roof. Raven walked out all the way to the edge of the tower and sat down. Siege followed her sitting beside her.

"Continue" she said closing her eyes.

"We'll about two months ago I left the island-"

"Why?"

"Because of these powers I had acquired."

"How did you get them?" Raven asked. Her body began to lift off the ground. Siege watched in amazement as he answered.

"Well one time I was angry at my family for something and I had gone to the caves I like to hang out at when I'm angry. I started punching rocks and throwing stuff when suddenly there was this hurricane that came out of no where. We usually get hurricanes but it was a sunny day out. Fear for my family took the place of my anger and when I went outside it stopped" said Siege looking down over the tower. "I really don't know how I got them but that's when I realized I had them."

Raven noticed him looking down. "So your power is based on wind then?" asked Raven feeling like she really hadn't been told anything.

"Yes and a little more, almost like I can do tricks with air" said Siege.

"Show me" said Raven landing back on the ground then standing up.

"What!"

"Show me. I want to see you power for myself."

"I guess" said Siege. He got up softly. Instantly wind blew by Raven knocking the hood off her cloak revealing her face. Siege looked at her for a minute not knowing what just happened before continuing. He raised both hands in the air and then swung them forward. Raven looked of the edge of the tower as two large boulders began to roll of the island into the water. Then he raised one hand as a small tornado began to surround it. The same started around his other hand and his feet. He then lift his hand as a boulder from the island rose into the air. Siege kept it going until it was a few feet under him then he let it drop. As the boulder fell Siege jumped up and kicked it with the small tornado still surrounding his foot. The boulder cracked then broke into many pieces that began to swirl around like a giant tornado, and then he blew all the pieces back to the island below. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"Is that it?" Raven asked unimpressed.

Siege looked down feeling defeated. "Well I was going to do a little more. Sorry one weakness to this power is that it uses up all my energy."

Raven began to think. _'Beast Boy did say he kept breathing hard after he used his power like he is now, but Beast Boy is one to make up stories. Yet Cyborg said he noticed it too though. But then it was like he had a change, like unlimited power was at his fingertips.'_ Raven thought about what Beast Boy and Cyborg said to her. _'A hidden power maybe?'_ She walked up to him and asked "How was Adonis defeated, do you know?"

"I really have no idea actually. I remember I got hit hard then I blacked out." Said replied.

'_Doesn't remember a thing' _Raven thought to her self.

"Come on" Raven said pointing back to the elevator.

They reentered elevator this time stopping the floor right under the roof. The walked through a long hall to a room in the corner. Raven opened the door revealing a nice big room. There was a bed in the corner and a dresser right next to it. Across from it was another dresser and a desk. In the other corner was a walk in closet and a door leading to a bathroom. Curtains covered the wall. Raven flicked her hand as the curtains turned black and spread apart showing a giant window.

"If you will stay here, I'll be back in a minute" Raven demanded.

Not wanting to argue with the girl Siege nodded his head and looked the other way at the window. Raven walked out of the room back to the elevator. This time when it opened Robin was there as if expecting her arrival. Raven walked in as they began to talk.

"So what of him?" Robin asked.

"His power isn't great, it actually takes up a lot of his energy. He needs more work on technique too" Raven answered.

"But what about what Cyborg and Beast Boy said?" asked Robin.

"I believe them. When he first got up a strong gust of wind rushed by me but I don't think he noticed it. He really is more powerful than he thinks, he just cant use that power at whim."

The elevator stopped opening to a large room. They walked inside a sat on a couch in front of a large T.V.

Robin continued with the questions. "Did you ask about how he knew Terra?"

"No and we shouldn't at least not yet. Leave that to him. All I know is that some of nature's greatest natural disasters deal with wind and earth. He could potentially be stronger then Terra ever was." Raven replied.

"Or maybe he already is and doesn't know it yet" said Robin.

"What should we do?" Raven asked.

"Keep him here. I don't want another Terra incident. Not to be corny here but this is a matter between good and evil, Siege could potentially fall down the wrong path. So instead we keep him, train him, make him one of us" said Robin.

"Maybe your right, plus he could actually be a very good team member" said Raven.

"Found somebody to talk to in him huh?" Robin asked smiling.

"Yes" Raven answered. "But how do we tell him?"

"We can't tell him like that, instead tell him we need him on our team and would like to have him" said Robin. "Welcome him. Then let him decide."

"Ok I guess this could be a good thing another person here who isn't crazy" Raven said.

Robin smiled and said "Good thing your ok with the idea because you'll be the one to train him." Raven's eyes widened in surprised. "Sorry but no one else has powers closes to him then yours, plus do you really want anyone else to train him" said Robin.

Raven thought for a second then plainly said "No."

"Unlike Terra we'll have some control over what happens to him" said Robin.

Raven nodded. "Well then I guess I'll go tell him."

"No you've done enough, I'll break it to him" said Robin. He began to walk back to the elevator.

"Afraid of how I welcome him?" said Raven being sarcastic.

"Yes" said Robin being serious.

Raven shook her head and centered her attention to a book on a table in front of her.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Siege moved threw the big room rolling, punching and kicking the air. He moved swiftly yet discreetly as the cool air blew inside his grand window. He went to close it and noticed his reflection. Siege was what many would consider in between white and black. Although Bahamian by nature, he was light enough to pose as white with a really dark tan, or just black, but really pale. He had a buzz cut and was fairly muscular. He had hazel eyes, and a medium sized nose. He's ears were normal except in the way that they were more flat, then most. If in school right now he could be mistaken for a jock half because of his look and half cause he was dirty. His eyes caught the sun as it began to set.

"The sun is setting? Geez how long was I out for?" Siege asked himself.

"Two days" said a voice in the doorway. Siege turned around to see Robin. "What was that style you were doing?"

"Oh something I learned for years, capoeira, it's a style of martial arts that uses dancing as fighting. With enough training in both dancing and fighting it can be even deadlier" said Siege.

Robin was interested entirely until he heard dancing. "Maybe that's why I don't know it, I don't dance."

"Me neither" replied Siege.

Robin smiled like a kid who was about to get a new toy. "Maybe we can teach each other some moves."

"That be great" said Siege. "So why do you want me to stay."

'_He sharp'_ Robin thought to himself. "Well with Beast Boy out for another week we could use a hand plus we'd really like someone else to join us as a friend and a teammate. Also, if we can we'd like to help you with your powers."

Just hearing that made Siege's mind up for him. "I humbly accept" he said trying to be polite. "I'm pretty tired of not being able to use my powers for anything.

"Then its settled. Your now an honorary Teen Titan" said Robin. He pulled out a circular object and a silver belt. "It a communicator and there's one on the belt too, plus it can be customized for a variety of options."

"Thank you" said Siege.

"ALL RIGHT" said a voice from nowhere. "A new Titan, you know we have to party."

"Beast Boy" said Robin.

Instantly a Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere. "Ouch it hurts when I change back" he said.

"You really can turn into any animal" said Siege.

"Yeah pretty much" said Beast Boy admiring himself. "But forget all that lets go" he yelled and pulled Siege out of the room.

"I guess there always time for a change" Robin said to himself and ran after them.

As they went down in the elevator Beast Boy hammered on with questions. When they entered the main room he was caught in what he thought was the tightest hug ever given by any girl.

"New friend, we welcome you to our home" said Starfire taking Siege's breath away.

"Yo what up man, welcome aboard" said Cyborg given Siege a pound.

Raven nodded as Beast Boy yelled out "TOFU TIME."

"OOOHHH NO" Cyborg yelled. "REAL FOOD I'M COOKING."

They began to run towards the kitchen. Siege and Starfire stared at each other before Starfire pulled Siege toward the T.V. to show him her favorite shows.

"Since when did we let someone come on this quickly?" asked Raven.

"Since we knew what we wanted to happen" said Robin. "Do the others know?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Good. Don't tell them, they'll welcome him in easier if they don't know."

Raven nodded. They looked over as Beast Boy, who had been kicked out of the kitchen until further notice sat down next to Starfire and Siege.

"Hey Siege ever play GameStation?" he asked picking up a controller.

"Siege nodded. "Yeah, but I've only played one game, Extreme G Racing, heard of it?"

"Heard of it, it's only like the greatest racing game on the planet" Beast Boy replied. "Cyborg and Robin kill at it but I'm numero uno in this place.

"That's why you still haven't beaten my score yet!" yelled Robin and Cyborg simultaneously.

They looked at each other while they said that.

"Sorry guys but I'll be taking the top of the leader board" said Siege.

All four boys looked at each other as tension and rivalries began to build up. Almost immediately each boy was on the couch, as they rammed into each other Starfire got caught in the middle and fell to the floor. Each boy grabbed a controller and held it up to their faces memorizing the buttons and getting a new feel. Starfire got up dazed and walked in front of the screen.

"STARFIRE!" yelled all four of them at once. Starfire blinked as she got thrown to the other side of the room.

"Its about to start" yelled Beast Boy.

'_3…2…1…go, zzzzz vroom crash _The gamestation moved this way and that as all four boys pulled and tugged on each other and the controllers trying to get an advantage.

"It's like he's been her all along, no?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, good to know he easy to get along with" said Raven smiling.

'_Vroom, screech, zzzzz, final lap, vroom, crash, zzzzz'_

"BOOO YAHHH" yelled Cyborg. "I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, almost to the finish line, I'm GONNA-"

"SHORTCUT!" yelled Siege as his car rolled right in front of Cyborg's giving him the victory.

Siege entered his name as it took the number one spot.

"Wait" said Beast Boy. "What about your name. You should have a cool nick name like us."

"Yeah that wouldn't be bad" said Cyborg managing to crack a smile even after his defeat.

"A nickname huh" said Siege thinking.

"Oh I got it, I got it, Wind" said Beast Boy. Everyone stared at him blankly. "Okay then Whirlwind or something."

"Tornado" said Cyborg.

"You know you don't have to get a nickname if you don't want to" said Robin.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be bad" Siege replied.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began to funnel through a whole bunch of names. Somehow "Wind" managed to come up three times.

"Give it time" said Raven interrupting. "Come up with one based on your powers. You can control wind. Hurricanes, Whirlwinds and Twisters are at you-"

"That's it" said Beast Boy. "Twister, although not the greatest name, it's a bit catchy."

"Okay then, Twister" said Siege. He typed in the name on the high scores list.

**1: Twister-230400**

**2: Cyborg -221545**

**3: Robin- 221444**

**4: Beast Boy- 220954**

**5: Robin-210567**

**6: Robin-207393**

**7: Cyborg-201478**

**8: Beast Boy-198567**

**9: Beast Boy-196975**

**10: Raven-188567**

Siege looked at Raven.

"It was once and only once" Raven said acknowledging her score.

"Well dude, its time to get you some new threads" said Beast Boy. "Come on." Siege followed. As they left Cyborg and Robin looked at each other.

"Try and beat his score?" asked Cyborg.

Robin gave a slight smile then replied "Heh, your on."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Chapter two down. I know, not much action but I have to get it started so don't worry its coming back next chapter. Its going to keep coming so please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for reading. FS out.


	3. And Then There Was Six

A/N: Fallen Samurai keeping the story going like I promised. Prepare for very quick updates like two, three or four chapters every week for the whole summer. That's right, all July and August. So for those reading and reviewing here you go. Read, review, enjoy.

"_To have no heroes is to have no aspiration, to live on the momentum of the past, to be thrown back upon routine, sensuality, and the narrow self"_

**-Charles Horton Cooley**

**III: And Then There Was Six**

2 weeks later…

"Titans go!"

Six teenagers charged at what was a giant heart.

"Watch Cardiac's tentacles" yelled Robin extending his bo staff.

Cardiac began to whip its tentacles at the titans but they rolled out of the way. Robin jumped and whipped his staff forward pounding into Cardiac. The force pushed the giant heart back. Cardiac instantly rose up and continued attacking. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and tried to ram into Cardiac but the giant heart knocked him away effortlessly with its tentacle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" yelled Raven. Black waves began to consume the heart as Raven attempted to spilt it apart. But Cardiac was ready and shot a smaller tentacle out of one of its main ones straight at her. It wrapped around her hands tightly stopping the magic from occurring. Raven attempted to break out of it but the tentacle electrocuted her and she fell towards the ground. Cyborg cut under her and made a quick catch while aiming his sonic cannon at it. But again the heart was one step ahead and shot another tentacle wrapping itself around the cannon then electrocuting Cyborg forcing his sonic cannon to shut down. Cyborg looked at his cannon, then looked up as hit got hit straight on by Cardiac's tentacle. He fell back into Raven as they crashed onto the pavement.

"Is it just me or are all our enemies getting smarter" shot Beast Boy observing Cyborg's distress.

"Doesn't matter, we take him down now" yelled Robin fighting of Cardiacs tentacles.

He blocked every incoming tentacle with his staff. Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, Middle. Cardiac frustrated that he could hit the boy wonder shot a good dozen of his small tentacles at Robin. Robins' eyes widened but all of the tentacles were blown away to the ground getting destroyed by the force of the hit. Robin looked over to see Siege running straight at Cardiac. It raised one of its main tentacles as Siege got close. Suddenly he felt himself being sucked into it. He was about to be sucked whole when Starfire flew in quickly and pulled Siege out of the way.

Siege gained a sign of relief, then realized something. "Wait a min- Starfire take me back around and throw me straight towards him."

Raven finally broke free as well as Cyborg. Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy who was now a bull all charged in at Cardiac. The heart began to fire at will, shooting dozens of tentacles at them. Robin blocked them with his staff. Raven flipped over one and then began to shoot back at the others. Cyborg finally got his cannon working again and shot a sonic blast dissipating all of the tentacles. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and speed by them. All the titans got close and launched a simultaneous offensive. Cardiac then unexpectedly began to spin like a top. The titans all mid-attack got hit by the force of the main tentacles whipping around in a circle. Beast Boy slammed into a car, Raven and Robin into a wall, and Cyborg way up in the air who landed hard. Cardiac stopped spinning and moved in to suck the titans inside of him. He stopped in front of Beast Boy and raised a tentacle in the air. Beast Boy looked up as the tentacle struck but suddenly before it could touch him Beast Boy was blow out of the way.

"Hey Cardiac" yelled Siege. Starfire launched him straight in Cardiacs direction. Just as expected it shot more of the smaller tentacles at him. "That attack is getting old" Siege smiled as dozens of starbolts flew in front of him destroying them. Cardiac then raised one of its main tentacles as pointed it straight at Siege. Little did it know that Siege wanted it to do that. Siege shot straight into it and reappeared inside the actual heart of Cardiac.

"No" yelled Beast Boy.

"Not good" said Cyborg getting up.

But Siege had it under control. He closed his eyes and began to power up. Cardiac began to realized what was going on started to move out of control. It immediately began to spin again as Siege pushed both hands apart. Cardiac began to spin faster in an effort to knock him off balance and regain control. Starfire gasped as the heart began to spilt right down the center. Siege then used all his force as Cardiac began to rip apart. However Cardiac wasn't going without a fight, it began to try and force itself together. Starfire seeing this flew straight into Cardiacs tentacle. To everyone's surprise she reappeared in front of Siege and put her hands on his.

"Oh shi-" yelled Robin not able to finish as he looked on.

Green blasts began to pierce through Cardiac. Then instantly Cardiac blew apart as a green tornado blew pieces of the heart everywhere. The tornado dissipated as Starfire and Siege landed on the ground. They titans ran towards them.

"That's was risky Siege, nice job both of you" said Robin.

"You guys combined your powers" said Beast Boy a little late.

"Yes, my energy and his tornados combined" said Starfire also wondering how that happened.

"Doesn't matter how as long as we got the job done" said Cyborg. "Well then easy does it."

"Damn my suit ripped" said Siege acknowledging the small tear on the chest.

"The price of being on the frontlines" laughed Cyborg.

"Said like someone who wears no clothes" said Siege in a low voice.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg all fumbled with their controllers trying to beat Siege's score. Both Robin and Cyborg had managed to beat Siege's score and Beast Boy managed to tie it. But Siege wanting to stay on top played all day and eventually destroyed Cyborg and Robins score. Someone new was number one each day.

Siege walked into the hallway. He had remembered that Starfire had taken the sowing kit to make some oven gloves. Though the gloves turned out pretty messed up they did work for Beast Boy's new stank ball.

Today actually marked the longest Siege had ever been in one place since he began his travels long ago. So far everything had been fun. Cardiac was only the third crime he had faced, the first two had been just regular old fashioned robbers.

Mostly Siege got up and prepared for meditation with Raven in the mourning which had actually become something relaxing for Siege. After that he did whatever usually practiced himself on the roof. Afterwards he trained again with Raven on control and accuracy as well as power and speed. That was long and tedious at times but since the first day Siege's powers had grown considerably. He was now able to continuously use his powers for a long while without feeling tired. His winds were much faster and stronger as well. He had learned a few new tricks that nobody had seen yet, apparently the move he did with Starfire one of them. Usually the Titans went out at lunch. In the afternoon everyone went to the training room. There Siege practiced using his powers to push things and control them in the air more effectively. Also he sparred with Robin on a regular basis testing his skills and showing Robin his capoeira style and learning new moves himself. Then after that he did anything from playing games to upgrading his room. It had been like that for two weeks.

Siege had given up on the nickname Twister as well. At the time only Beast Boy and Cyborg called him that anyway. And usually when they did Siege didn't answer them because he was so used to his regular name. Eventually it got old and they left it alone.

His new suit was something of pure genius. Designed by himself and made by him and Cyborg his suit was custom made just for him. He wore tights that were a one piece like Beast Boy's only he also had on a jacket with no sleeves over it that he wore zipped down. He also had on the silver belt Robin had given him. The tights were all blue with a small silver insignia representing a tornado on his left side of his chest. The jacket, his boots, and his gloves were all silver. The jacket had two pockets one which had his communicator in it. The other had silver sunglasses just for looks. But now his suit was ripped and he needed to sow it back up.

He appeared in front of Starfire's room. He knocked twice waited then knocked again. When no one answered he walked in.

"Starfire, are you in here?" Siege yelled out. There was no answer. Siege looked around her room. It was all pink, everywhere with a big almost heart shaped bed in the middle. He walked over to the corner where he almost tripped. He looked down to see Silkie moving about. He smiled and looked over at the desk where he spotted the sowing machine. He grabbed it then examined it to see if it had all its working parts when he heard his name.

"Siege?"

Siege turned around to see Starfire walk out of her bathroom. She stood in front of him dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel that barley covered her. Siege fell his mouth drop but refused to stop it. He knew Starfire was beautiful, but now seeing her like this she was damn se-

"Siege what are you doing in my room?" Starfire asked interrupting Siege's thoughts.

"Oh um, my, no, umm, yeah my suit…my suit…it ripped remember" said Siege fumbling with his words. It was hard to look at her face when the rest of her body was right there but Siege managed, until he realized it didn't help. Her hair was sparkling and dripping wet and she didn't seem to be the least bit angry. "I needed the…the…the…"

"Machine that sows" said Starfire finding the words for him.

"Yeah, this thing" said Siege holding up the sow. "So… I'm… going… to… go… fix… my… suit" mumbled Siege very slowly.

"Yes" said Starfire looking a little confused.

It was here when Siege realized Starfire really didn't have a clue sometimes like Beast Boy had told him. _'Any girl knows how they would handle this situation yet she didn't yell or scream or anything. Or maybe she is comfortable enough with her body that she doesn't care'_ Siege thought to himself. "Well then, I'll see ya" said Siege as he began to walk out. He then realized Starfire was plainly in the way.

'_Oh damn' _Siege thought.

There was no way in hell that he was about to say excuse me, that would just sound stupid so instead he just walked towards Starfire. She didn't move or anything. Siege inched by her their bodies making fiscal contact as he passed. Managing to get around, Siege turned to give Starfire one last quick stare down and nodded then left the door closing behind him. Starfire giggled.

In the hallway Siege leaned up against the wall and started to breathe again as he didn't realize he had been holding it the whole time. 'Damn that girl is beautiful' Siege thought. He chuckled a little bit thinking back to what just happened then headed back to his room to fix his suit.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Well chapter 3 ends. I must say that came out of nowhere. Sorry it was a little short. My one tip to the readers is don't try to foreshadow anything because this story is going to twist and turn with the action of who's fighting who and romance of who's loving who just to let you know now. Next chapter will be up in a day. New fights scenes and suspense should make their way in now that my pace chapters are done. For now thanks for reading. FS out.


	4. The Greatest Light Show Ever part 1

A/N: FS here with a new chapter keeping the story moving. Read, review, enjoy.

"_Our brightest blazes of gladness are commonly kindled by unexpected sparks"_

**-Samuel Johnson**

**IV: The Greatest Light Show Ever pt 1 **

Dr Light took a slow deep breath as he sat with his head in his hands.

"So you're saying that you'll give me all this stuff and in return you want the Titans defeated" he said his head still down.

"Yes" said a voice in front of him. "It is pretty simple no?"

Dr Light looked up. He could not see the actual person he was talking to nor was he going to try and find out. All he knew was that this person had contacted him with a deal unlike anything imaginable. For a superior upgrade to his power and cash beyond belief, all he had to do was destroy the Titans.

"That's it?" asked Dr Light unsure of if he was making the right decision.

"Yes" said the voice again. "Dr Light, aren't you tired of being made fun of as the weakest villain, don't you want to be known, feared, infamous, if you will?"

Dr Light nodded. "Yes, I am tired of it I want to make those stupid Titans pay" yelled Dr Light. "I accept your offer."

"Good, now if you'll come with me we can get everything straightened out" said the voice.

"When do I get my stuff?" asked Dr. Light eager and impatient.

"I'll give you watch you need, all but two items to upgrade yourself to full power. Those you must get by yourself. But don't worry you have more then enough here. Now shall we?" said the voice.

Dr Light smiled. "Your end draws near Titans."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

"Man it looks like it's about to rain" noted Beast Boy.

"Yeah" said Raven reading a book on the couch.

"Whatchu doing?" asked Beast Boy like a ten year old.

Raven's eyes darted up from her book. She signed and flatly said "reading."

"Whatchu reading?" said Beast Boy staying on the same little annoying voice.

"A book" said Raven starting to get ticked off. "Can't you go be bored somewhere else?"

"I could but I think I'll stay here with you" said Beast Boy smiling knowing what he doing.

Raven rolled her eyes when Starfire walked in happy and cheerful as expected. "Where are all our friends?" she asked noticing the pretty empty room.

"Robin and Siege are on the roof" said Raven. "I'm not sure where Cyborg is." She looked up to see Beast Boy and Starfire gone. She shook her head and fell back into her book. Almost a second later she realized what was going on herself and rushed to the elevator.

The clouds began to thicken in the sky as Robin and Siege charged toward each other. Robin threw the first punch that Siege evaded then countered with his own. Robin ducked then spun as he tried for a body kick. Siege was quicker as he caught it, but was surprised as Robin launched his other foot forwards knocking Siege back. Siege landed on his hands and flipped back up to his feet as Robin charged. Robin jumped and swung his leg trying to catch Siege in a butterfly kick, but Siege barrel rolled right under him then cart wheeled himself up. He then pushed off his left foot and soared at Robin as the boy wonder did the same thing. They met midair but Robin again proved more tactical raising his left hand to block Siege's incoming punch then faking a right hand punch and kneeing him in the stomach instead.

The elevator door opened and out rushed Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. The door closed then reopened again as Cyborg, seeing the other rush past him in the hall, came out.

"One on one sparring session" said Beast Boy digging the martial arts he was currently viewing.

"Looks like Robin found someone he can actually spar with instead of using my computer simulations" noted Cyborg.

They watched in awe as Siege threw punch after punch only to have them blocked and countered. Siege then faked his own right hand causing Robin to flinch and jumped up to kick him. Robin quickly caught the kick the spun Siege to the ground. But Siege didn't fall instead he landed on his back and began to spin like a top. Four consecutive kicks caught Robin in the chest before he flipped backwards to evade the rest. They both got to their feet and took a stance ready to charge again when the tower alert sounded. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately hurried down to the main room. Siege and Robin held their stance for a minute then proceeded to the main room after them.

"Next time" said Robin as they began to head down.

Siege nodded his head.

"Next time."

They arrived in the main room to see the others gathered around the main computer. "Report?" yelled Robin walking in.

"We have a break in at the Zenox Corp building, criminal still unknown" stated Cyborg.

"Let's get to it then" yelled Robin heading for the garage.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Dr Light stormed the hallways of the Zenox Corp building taking on every guard who got in his way. He moved quickly and efficiently as he made his way to the top floor. A loud alarm sounded but that didn't bother Light at all. He wanted the guards to find him so he could challenge himself. So far they hadn't been any challenge at all.

He made his way to an elevator walked inside and inserted a key card for the top floor. The elevator closed and began to rise. Dr. Light checked his new armor. He still had the same black tights and white armor, but now he also had what looked like a small jetpack on his back. However he hadn't used it so far so he didn't know the full extent of what he could do. There were a couple of new surprises he had in store just for the titans as well.

The elevator stopped and opened. A full unit of a dozen elite security officers stood in his path down a long hallway. Dr. Light smiled as the first one shot at him. Light ducked then appeared instantly in front of him. The solider, shocked tried to raise his gun but Dr. Light grabbed it instantly, turned it on the solider and fired. The solider fell back onto the ground. The other eleven soldiers began to fire at will. Light moved in and out ducking, jumping and rolling under every shot.

"Boys these little laser toys are nothing compared to the real thing." Light raised his hand as light energy filled the hallway hitting three of the soldiers. Light fired again this time with both hand as the energy hit each of the soldiers dead on. They fell to the ground instantly.

Dr. Light rubbed his goatee and began to walk down the long hallway to the other end where a giant door stood in between him and his destination. He pressed on the keypad and fried it opening the door automatically.

"Some security system" Dr. Light said low to himself. He walked into the center of the room where a metal pole stuck out of the floor. The pole was actually a large keypad for the hundreds of small safes that encircled the room. He pressed a code in, 3174. A metal safe extended from the wall and opened. Light rushed over to it grabbed a brown paper envelope and rushed back down the hallway. "Like taking candy from a-"

'_DING' _The elevator door opened revealing six teenagers.

"Lights out" said Robin.

"Ah, the Teen Titans happy to see you, really I am for now I can TAKE MY REVENGE!" yelled Dr. Light.

The pack on his back began to shift as what looked like four guns appeared out of nowhere, one on each shoulder and two at the waist. Light raised his hands as all four guns, the plate on his chest and the two on his hand all began to light up.

"You have nowhere to run now" yelled Dr. Light. Seven large light beams fired straight at the titans destroying the walls of the hallway. With nowhere to evade or take cover the Titans looked on as the seven beams joined into one giant light beam. Just before it could hit a large black circle encased the titans blocking it The blast completely destroyed everything but the elevator which was protected by titanium. Raven fell to the ground right after the blast, exhausted from such an extreme power use without notice as the elevator doors opened.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy running to her side.

"Titans we have to get to him before he fires that light again, Titans g-" Robin stopped short.

They all looked down the hallway but Dr. Light was nowhere to be seen. The hallway now totally destroyed revealed part of the sky.

"He must have escaped through the sides" said Cyborg pointing to the massive holes in the wall.

"Actually" said a voice from out of nowhere, "I right behind you."

Robin immediately turned around to be punch in the stomach. Yellow light began to form under his punch as Dr. Light blasted Robin through the roof. Starfire immediately began to throw her starbolts. Dr. Light instantly pressed the plate on his chest armor as the starbolts deflected off him and bounced back one hitting Beast Boy square in the face. Cyborg jumped to the ground and Siege grabbed Raven to evade them. Dr. Light grabbed Starfire by the throat as light began to form under his hand again.

"Bye dearest, uurrgghhh" Light got pushed back letting go of Starfire as Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon. "Heh, I have what I need for now, I'll deal with you kids later" yelled Light. In an instant he disappeared then reappeared in the elevator. "Kudos Titans" he laughed as the elevator doors closed.

Cyborg looked at the arrows over the doors as the one signaling up lit up. "He's heading for the roof come on" noted Cyborg. Raven getting back up grabbed a hold of Cyborg and flew out the side of the hallway. Beast Boy turned into a hawk as Starfire grabbed Siege and followed them outside.

The elevator door opened and Dr. Light ran out only to face Robin.

"Give it up, Light" yelled Robin taking a stance.

"You could try to fight" started Dr. Light. He disappeared then reappeared behind Robin grabbing his cape and tossing him into a wall. "But you're just not fast enough."

He noticed the other titans and began to flee the scene.

"Yo Robin you ok" yelled Cyborg.

"I'm fine, we have to get Dr. Light" said Robin picking himself up.

Starfire dropped Siege as he and Robin began to chase him on foot. Siege raised his hand and swung as a burst of wind came forth knocking Light off balance. Light quickly picked himself up and shot a light beam at Siege and Robin. They both ran to either side and continued the pursuit. Starfire's eyes began to glow as she shot green energy down at Dr. Light. Light, unaware of that attack wasn't able to put his force field on in time and got hit. However he instantly rose up like it hadn't affected him at all. Light powered up again and shot his seven beam attack once more, one light beam for every titan except Robin who got the distinct pleasure of two.

Each titan evaded quickly. Raven dropped Cyborg and enclosed herself in a black circle blocking the blast again. Cyborg landed on the roof and countered the beam with his own sonic cannon blast. Starfire also used her own eye beams to counter the light. Beast Boy turned into a fly and just barley evaded the beam with his small size. Siege and Robin jumped over theirs then Siege forced a gust of wind that blew Robin, mid air to the side helping him evade the second blast.

"Damn" said Dr. Light to himself as the titans continued pursuit. He turned to run until he reached end of the rooftop then jumped straight off the building onto the one next to it. Raven picked up Siege, Starfire picked up Cyborg and Beast Boy turned into a hawk and picked up Robin as they proceeded to pursue Light to the next building. However Dr. Light was faster. Without warning he launched another seven beam attack. This time it hit each of the titans dead on. Beast Boy flew straight into a building wall. Robin also hit the wall then fell as his cape caught on to a flagpole stopping his fall. Starfire, Raven and Siege all flew into windows and Cyborg landed on a ledge that barley kept him from falling.

"Kudos" Dr. Light laughed then disappeared leaving the titans in disarray.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

"Holy Crap, aaahhhhh!" yelled Beast Boy as Starfire put alcohol on a cut he had received on his arm.

All six titans were in the infirmary at Titans Tower.

"Dude is it just me or are all our enemies receiving huge upgrades these days" said Beast Boy clutching his arm.

"I gotta take Beast Boy's side on this one" said Robin. "Dr. Light never had those kinds of powers before."

"There not powers just upgrades" noted Raven. "Something on him is making his light energy much stronger."

"But what?" asked Cyborg. "What object can help a person's power increase that much?"

"And why was he able to disappear then reappear?" asked Beast Boy.

"He didn't disappear at all. It was speed" said Siege out loud. All the titans looked at him. "You said that Dr. Light never had these powers before so either he's been practicing or something even someone has given him an upgrade to his light powers but only his light powers nothing more."

"That's right, there was nothing new about his powers just better attacks" said Raven.

"So stronger light beams and light speed" said Cyborg going over to a computer.

"Do not forget of his shield" said Starfire.

"Yeah that too" said Cyborg typing that in.

The computer showed the Zenox building they were in earlier. It then found what Light had been looking for. Cyborg gasped as well as Robin when the item showed up.

"A sonic charger" stated Cyborg.

"Umm what's that?" asked Beast Boy always confused at these things.

"It constantly recharges energy which would allowed Light to do that little beam attack of his and actually keep it going" Cyborg replied.

"How can we protect ourselves from that attack?" asked Siege.

"Using titanium. I study the security camera tape" said Cyborg. A black and white screen appeared on the computer showing Dr. Light performing his light attack. Cyborg then stopped the tape. "Here, see this the whole hallway got destroyed except for the elevator. Those were titanium doors."

"Proving that they can provide some protection against his light attacks" finished Robin.

"Right" replied Cyborg. "I can have something made for everybody by tonight so whatever he planned we can stop."

"Whatever he is planning it looked as if he was not yet finished no?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire's right. Dr. Light needed something else that's why he chose to run rather than to fight" said Robin.

"Any idea of where he going next?" Siege asked wrapping a small bandage around his shoulder.

"Only one more place matches where he may be going. Right here." Cyborg pointed at the screen. "The Museum of Science and Technology downtown."

"Then that's where we go tonight" said Robin grabbing his bo staff. "This time it lights out, permanently.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Chapter V coming in about another day. More action in the next two chapters. Romance plot coming in chapter VII for those who question which way the love triangle goes. Anybody wants to see something please tell me in a review. Thanks for reading. FS out.


	5. The Greatest Light Show Ever part 2

A/N: Fallen Samurai. Destiny's Embrace. Chapter V. Keeping it rolling right along. Read, review, enjoy.

"_Give light, and the darkness will disappear of itself"_

**-Erasmus**

**V: The Greatest Light Show Ever pt 2 **

"Whoa check it out" beamed Beast Boy pointing towards a model jet.

"Yeah, so what" said Cyborg uncaring.

"So what! Are you crazy this is the faster passenger jet in the universe" yelled Beast Boy making airplane noises with his mouth.

Cyborg shook his head as his communicator on his arm lit up.

"Anything so far?" asked Robin.

"Nothing at all" replied Cyborg. "Maybe he's not coming."

"No, he's coming" said Robin. "Keep watch."

"Right." Cyborg's arm linked off. "Now what are you doing!" he asked motioning to Beast Boy who was doing the airplane.

"Uh nothing" said Beast Boy cracking a smile.

They were in The Museum of Science and Technology in downtown Jump City. Cyborg had predicted that Dr. Light would come here next so they immediately went there. The titans broke into three groups of two to watch the three main entrances.

Robin and Raven calmly guarded one of the exits. Robin stood around looking at the artifacts while Raven hovered off the ground in a state of meditation.

"So what do you think?" asked Robin.

"About what"

"About these upgrades that some of these criminals have acquired, Adonis, Cardiac, and now Dr. Light."

"It kinda bother's me you know? These have been some of the weaker criminals who have received these upgrades, I start to wonder if the strong will receive them too" said Raven coming out of her meditation.

"So you think someone is supplying them too huh?" said Robin.

"Yes, how else can they receive such upgrades, there must be a bigger picture here that were not getting" said Raven.

Robin began to think putting his detective skills to work. "Who could be strong enough to supply them?"

"I don't know but when we find out we'll have to be careful about how we take them on. Anyone who can turn Dr. Light into a killing machine must be powerful" said Raven.

"Heh, wow" replied Robin. He opted to change the topic for the time being. "So what of Siege, he's turning out to be quite the teammate."

For once Raven had to agree. Siege had been great at almost everything. He listened to Raven when it came to meditation and how to use his powers effectively. He got along with each of the Titans well as if he had been there all along and his powers proved very useful in tight situations. In her opinion he was a better Titan then Terra ever was. But then she had her own personal reason for not liking her.

"Siege is great, I guess we kinda misjudged him when he first came" she said.

"Yeah." Robin felt kind of awkward. He and Raven shared a bond that could never be broken. It had created itself when she entered Robin's mind to find out why Robin kept seeing Slade at one point. Yet with that she was able to see a whole lot more that Robin had kept secret from anyone and everyone. Although he didn't ask for the bond there was no one else that he would have rather shared it with. He felt safer knowing that Raven knew and nobody else because Raven was one never to tell secrets. She could be highly trusted.

Robin looked at Raven who was examining some planetary models. The girl really was pretty under all the toughness and attitude. She was truly different but so that she really proved to be special. Their relationship was one of question. One could assume but even then could still be highly unsure. One thing that was true was that they had something that was a little closer than friends.

They just had to find out what.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Starfire flew up to the spaceships and planes that hung from the roof in an exhibit. She admired the flying technology of mankind as shown at the tower whenever she got into the T-Ship. She flew over to Siege who was on a balcony scoping for Dr. Light to possibly make an air attack yet still watch the ground at the same time.

"There has been no sign of Dr. Light has there?" she asked.

"Not at all" said Siege starting to get frustrated. "I don't get what he needed from here, but we've been here four hours already." He took out his communicator to see the time.

2:24am.

He gave a long sign. He wasn't even close to being tired, but his patience could only go so far.

"Maybe he will not come" said Starfire.

"You know Star I think your right" Siege replied looking up at the glass on the ceiling.

Starfire looked up curious at what Siege was looking at but saw nothing. "Does something in the sky catch your attention?" she asked.

Siege smiled. "The Stars."

Starfire looked up once more to realize what he was talking about. There were billions of stars out. She didn't think she ever saw that many stars ever on the many nights that she had spent on earth.

"They are amazing yes?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful."

"I know I have."

"You have? Tell me what have you seen that's matches the beauty of the stars."

"Another star…you."

Starfire looked at Siege. He caught her eyes and turned to her.

"Siege…" she began to blush.

Siege quickly tried to redeem himself. "I'm sorry Starfire, I didn't mean to-"

He stopped when Starfire put a finger on his lips. "Siege… this feels what you say is awkward. But I cannot hide from the truth when I say that I feel that you are someone special."

They stared at each other as the moonlight began to streak through the glass ceiling. The room lit with white light all around them. Siege couldn't wait anymore. He wasn't one to hide his true feelings, or not when he had a perfect chance.

"Star, I-" Siege started but for some reason couldn't finish. Starfire realizing what she thought was happening moved in closer to him.

Siege began to tense up not expecting Starfire to be like this. He had never seen her look so serious even more so then their encounter in her room.

"Do you wish to be with me?" she asked calmly.

They were so close that Siege could feel her breath brush his lips. Then Siege started to remember how it got to this point. Dozens of flashbacks crossed his mind at once. He remembered doing everything with her. When everybody else was busy he found a way to hang with her despite weather he was busy or not. The mall, the diner, the beach they had done more together then she had done with any other Titan in a matter of two weeks.

…

…

…

Siege's mind rushed back to him. Without even realizing, his mouth began to move. "Yes, Starfire. I want to."

Starfire smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes caught again as their lips began to move closer to each other. They were close enough to exchange breath when Siege's communicator beeped.

They instantly let go of each other and prepared to fight. Siege opened his communicator revealing Robin.

"Any sign of Light?" he asked.

Siege let out an even longer sign and flatly said "No."

"I don't know what's going on but I feeling like we should head back" said Robin.

"Well we have been here for four hours" said Siege.

"You right. I guess we'll star-"

"You know you Titans are idiots." Robins face cut off and Dr. Light's image came on. "Come on Titans do you really think I would have waited until you got there to steal my new interstellar chip."

He laughed. Robin looked at Light. "What are you planning Light?" he asked angrily.

"Why my plan is simple, to destroy you. I have to destroy you to take over Jump City, well maybe not" said Dr. Light beaming.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Robin.

"My, my a little touchy aren't you. We I guess I can let you in on it. You see the sonic charger that I stole way before you got there combined with my electron configuration unit chip allows me to access infinite energy. But I don't need any of it to destroy you." He began to laugh again. "There's one other thing I have that I think I'll use."

Dr. Light held up an object that looked like a remote.

"What is that?" yelled Beast Boy looking at his communicator.

"It's a satellite link chip." Dr Light put the chip inside the pack on his back. "With it I control a little satellite that is mainly used to stop incoming missiles, a personal war stopper for Uncle Sam if you will. And next to be a Titan destroyer."

Siege and Starfire looked up as the white light began to turn into yellow light.

'_Shit, this cant be good.' _Siege thought to himself.

"What's going on?" yelled Beast Boy.

"We're a target" said Cyborg.

"Give or take in about fifteen seconds you'll all be gone" said Dr. Light calmly.

Robin's eyes widened as yellow light began to consume everything. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "TITANS OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!"

"You can start your preparations now" said Dr. Light.

"For what" yelled Robin beginning to run.

For what you ask? …Heh, for the greatest light show you've ever seen.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

V is done. VI coming in a day. Guess I started going somewhere with the relationships. Sorry but I can't break to you what's going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see. But they'll be surprises, that's a given. Also like I wrote before, you can try to guess but it'll probably turn out much different however I am keen to ideas from reviews so give your opinion and I'll see what I can do. I know this chapter was kind of short but the next will literally be almost three times as long. Craziest action I've ever done in any fic will be in this next chapter. For now though thanks for reading. FS out.


End file.
